


Almost Started To Believe

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, F/F, Fear, Hazel is a doe, Sandleford warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I know you're fond of Fiver," Dewdrop said in a tone that Hazel was quite sure meant to suggest compromise. "And he does have funny dreams and turns. But you're not of some idea he's a seer, surely?"
Relationships: Dewdrop/Hazel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Almost Started To Believe

"I know you're fond of Fiver," Dewdrop said in a tone that Hazel was quite sure meant to suggest compromise. "And he does have funny dreams and turns. But you're not of some idea he's a seer, surely?"

Hazel was not going to admit her own belief, not in answer to that tone. But there _were_ such things as seers. No matter that their warren wasn't one to encourage such ideas under the Threarah.

"Besides," Dewdrop continued, "I don't want to go wandering about with hrair bucks. That's what you get if you go asking rabbits to leave, you know. Bucks are always the more discontented." Dewdrop touched her nose to Hazel's ear. "Your brother can fret, but we've been safe here all our lives."

"As much as rabbits are ever safe," Hazel said.

"There'll be elil nearer with you out away from a warren!" Dewdrop was whispering, but with a sharp edge. They had whispered together before, the two of them, in friendship and gradually forming a pairing. The precise shape of their lives together might shift during the next mating season, and of course there was Hazel's devotion to Fiver. But Hazel had never before thought of leaving the warren; does rarely did.

In so short a time that Hazel had now come to believe she had to, with Fiver and whoever else agreed, she had imagined only that Dewdrop would join them in a journey away from the unknown, threatening danger.

"Stay with me, Hazel," Dewdrop whispered in the burrow-dark that no longer felt safe, not when Hazel remembered Fiver staring at a blood-drenched future only he could see.


End file.
